Ron and Hermione's life after the war
by harrypotterfan2198
Summary: Its a couple of years after the war, and ron and hermione are married and have the kids. Everything is not as happy and calm as they thought it would be. hermione's family doesnt like ron, Lavender is scheming and they keep arguing but when Rose falls down the stairs can they find a way of stopping all of this? note there is a bit of swearing.
1. The quiddich game

_Ron_

Today was one of those days where you want a lie in but you can't for one reason or another. I, Ron Weasley, always wanted a lie in but today wasn't that day. This day was the day my team go against Draco malfoy's team in a humble game of Quidditch. I'm not in school no more in fact I'm married and have two kids. You must be wondering who I'm married too yeah. Well I'm married to the one and only Hermione Granger well Weasley now. She is sweet, little and absolutely gorgeous! We ended up becoming an item in the middle of a war. At the time I was thinking ''well it's now or never''. We even kissed after nearly drowning in a whole room full of water. It was like we were in Niagara bloody falls! Anyway back to the story ''Ronald, Ronald, Ronald wake up'' Hermione shouted ''today is the quidditch game''. I sighed and sat up '' I could have got up like an hour before the game started'' I said to her. She glared at me. ''well I can't look after two children and you at the same time. You a grown man you can get your own clothes and dress yourself!'' She said to me. I could hear feet running around the living room ''Morning, Morning!'' This voice belonged to rose. My three year old daughter. She had curly red hair and brown eyes. She loved books exactly like Hermione. Even though she was like Hermione she had some of my traits. Like sleeping a lot. But also she has my initials. Anyway back to that day. I got out of bed and walked into the living room ''Daddy!'' Rose shouted. ''Hello Rosebud!'' I said picking her up. Hermione came out of the bedroom. She was carrying Hugo, our one year old son. He could really talk yet. He also had red hair and brown eyes. ''' he always said but he grown out of that ever since he turned one. He says 'dada dada' or 'eeeeee'' but today he was quiet. Hermione made me bacon egg and beans for breakfast. ''my favourite' I said licking my lips. When it comes to food I absolutely love it! '' Ronald chew with your mouth closed your setting a bad example for Rose'' She said quite stern as if she was my mother '' daddy where's your manners'' rose said ''Bloody hell 'Mione!''I shouted ''Ronald your language, we don't want her picking anything up after last time '' Hermione told me. Last time she picked up the word 'Shit' and was screaming it at the top of her voice in the middle of a Muggle supermarket. She couldn't really pronounce's' so really she said'' tit but people knew what she was saying. Rose sat down at the table with me. ''Daddy Hugo is being mean!'' Rose said. I looked at her wondering what she was meaning. Hugo was only one. ''why is that rose?'' I asked her. ''Well he's making Mummy not do things with me!'' she said. Rose had never got used to Hugo and it had been a year. When he was born and we took him home, Rose hid from us and said Hugo had put a spell on us so we wouldn't look after her. She was awfully jealous. ''Hugo isn't making mummy leave you, it's just Hugo is a baby and he can't do things by himself,'' I told her ''you can feed yourself, Hugo can't do that .So mummy is just helping him'' Rose began to smile ''so she hasn't left me!'' I shook my head. Rose ran off then and sat on the settee. ''Ron you better get ready we need to get there'' Hermione said to me. She was feeding Hugo who had food all around his mouth. ''Hermione you keep missing his mouth'' she glared at me ''Ron he's a baby he will get it round his mouth'' and at that I didn't say another word. I got changed quickly, got my kit and packed food. Hermione got the kids ready while I packed the car. ''Mione what else did we need'' I shouted in '' well we need food because we have an hour on that ground and Hugo and Rose will get hungry'' I got snacks for the kids and started up the engine. Rose ran out to the car. ''Let me get you in'' I said. I sat her in her car seat and put her seat belt on while Hermione put Hugo in his. ''Lets win this match'' I said and we left to go to the game.

_Hermione_

We were on the way to the game. Ron was playing keeper like he did in school. He was very good at keeper and I loved him playing it. But in our sixth year I wasn't the only one. There was this girl called Lavender who loved Ron very much. She even went out with him and called him ''won won'. What a stupid little girl. I haven't seen her since the war. She looked dead to me but some people have said it was because a death eater had used imperio on her but people make up all sorts of things don't they? Anyway I'm telling you this story so I better get going. Rose was singing loudly in the car. She was singing her favourite nursery rhyme. ''Itsy Bitsy Spider went up the water spout,'' Ron shivered a little. ''down n came the rain and washed poor insy out.'' Ron cheered quietly ''out came the sunshine and washed out all the rain, insy bitsy sp9ider went out the spout again.'' Ron got really agitated about this song. He has been afraid of spiders ever since 'I've known him. '' Rose will you stop singing'' Ron asked her ''honestly Ron it's a nursery rhyme for kids'' I told him. He shivered ''I know but it freaks me out!'' I began to laugh. He gave me a look to tell me to stop laughing '' oh look won we are here'' That really got him '' do not call me 'Won Won' I am not won!'' he said to me. ''ok Ron keep your pants on'' i said and began laughing. We all got out of the car. Rose was eager to get to the field to see Albus, Harry's son. They were best friends even though they were cousins. ''Rosebud you can get out now'' Ron said to her ''But daddy I want out now'' I began laughing. I got Hugo out of the car. He was fast asleep so I put him carefully in his pram not to wake him up. Ron got rose out of the car. She ran over to me. She was very loud ''Mummy Mummy game starting game starting'' She shouted. Hugo began to cry. '' Oh look Astoria that's what you call bad parenting! Making babies cry.'' I turned around to face Draco Malfoy and his wife Astoria. They had a young son who seemed to be the same age as Rose. Ron went red. '' Actually you will find that Hugo has just woken up, so don't you dare criticise my parenting because I can take care of two but you well you only have one scrawny little git.'' Ron said. He was red in the face. Draco glared and walked off to get ready for the game ''stupid...''he kept saying bad words about Malfoy. Hopefully Rose did not pick anything up. Ron went off to the changing rooms and I, rose and Hugo went off to the field.

_Ron_

When I got to the changing room I saw harry. ''hey mate where's Gin? I asked him. Yes harry married my sister! They have three kids called James, Albus and Lilly. Did harry even let my sister name the kids? Anyway back to the story. ''she is on the field looking after all the kids before Hermione came but I guess she is here so Ginny should be on her way here now. ''Well I am here'' Harry and I turned around quickly to see Ginny standing by the door. Harry ran up to her and gave her a kiss. ''guys that's disgusting!'' I said. ''Ron I've seen you and Hermione snog in front of me, I should be allowed to kiss my wife.'' Harry laughed I went red. It's true. When Ginny was ill Hermione, Harry and I went out for a meal. I proposed to Hermione that day as well and we snogged because we were happy. I loved that day. I remember the meal as well. For starters I had chicken wings, Hermione got angry then I was worried she wasn't going to accept. Then for main I had barbeque wings. They were yum! Then dessert was the best I had another round of chicken wings. Lovely! Then I proposed to Hermione and we had loads and loads of drinks. We walked to diogon alley then and the paparazzi caught us. So we ending up front page news on the Sunday daily prophet. Any way back to the story. ''uh...yeah...ok'' I said going as red as my hair. I looked at my watch it was three o'clock the game was starting in five minutes.

Hermione

I was sat on the stands waiting for the game to start. I had five children around me. Three of which were running around screaming ''we going to win'' the rest were calmly in their prams. The whistle went and the game began. '' Go daddy catch the snitch'' 5 year old James said. Albus shouted it as well. The game began to get fierce. The opponents' beaters hit Ron's team chaser. They always pushed their luck. The quffle was about to go through the hoop when Ron came and saved it. ''Yes wooooooooo!'' he shouted .He sounded like a big kid but it doesn't matter. ''Mammy why don't You Play quiddich Wren aunt Ginny does?' Rose asked me. She had that curious look on her face. ''Well Mummy doesn't know how to play it Rosie '' I said to her. She still looked curious. ''also babe I never played or attempted it'' She ran off then and began playing with Albus. ''hello'' I turned quickly around on my heel, to see Astoria Malfoy standing in front of me smiling. ''What do you want'' I said. What did she want with me? Usually her and Draco would say mean things to us or say we are blood traitors. Who do they think they are? Anyway let me carry on. ''I'm not supposed to speak to you but who cares what he says.'' She said to me. ''Ok'' I looked down to see the young boy Ron called a scrawny git. I knelt down to his level. ''What's your name?'' I asked him. He had a big grin on his face. ''My name is Torpious'' I looked up at Astoria. ''His name is Scorpios, He can't pronounce his's' yet '' She laughed. I laughed as well. ''Mummy, mummy'' Rose was calling me. I turned around to see a girl with curly hair standing around the children. When I looked closer I saw she was the one person I was dreading to see ever again. ''Oh Hermione dear'' she came up to me and have me a hug ''Lavender'' I said less enthusiastic. ''I thought you were dead'' Her smile turned to a frown. ''Well I almost did but you saved me. All I have is a massive scar on my neck '' she said pointing to the horrific scar on her neck. I looked behind her to see a child in a pram. She looked about one. ''Is that yours'' I asked her pointing my finger at the pram ''Oh yes, her name is Daisy'' She smiled at me. She ran over to Hugo ''this is yours then well one of them'' I nodded ''Aunt Hermione We won'' James said. And the team was on their way to us. Ron was cheering like a big kid and Ran over to us ''Hermione you should of...' He stopped his sentence because lavender was holding Hugo

_Ron_

''I thought she was dead'' I whispered to Hermione. This girl was my ex girlfriend. She dumped me but she says that it was my fault. I hate the girl. ''Oh Ron'' She ran up to me ''your son is so cute'' Hugo began to cry ''Shh baby its ok'' she said. ''If you don't mind I will comfort my son!'' and I took Hugo off her. Lavender turned around to face a pram. She had that cunning look on her face as if she was planning something. ''Oh Ron I'm glad you're here actually. You haven't met your daughter have you?'' I looked at her ''Ofcorse I've met my daughter Rosebud come here'' And rose ran up to me. I gave Hugo to Hermione and picked rose up ''don't you remember that night'' She said to me ''the day you didn't go back home until the next morning?'' I had no idea what she was on about ''well I got pregnant after our one night stand.'' I felt a rage full up in me. I looked at Hermione ''Ron is this true'' She was nearly in tears ''no Babe it's not'' I hugged her and then turned my attention to Lavender ''you dare say a thing like that again you worthless little slut!'' I shouted. ''I hate you! And stay away from my family!'' She ran off with her baby. I ran up to Hermione who was crying ''don't you worry I would never dare to do that to you, you and the kids are my world'' I whispered into her hair. Rose ran up to us ''Mummy don't cry'' she said and gave us a hug. We Made our way to the car and got in ready to go home.


	2. why do we have to argue?

_**Hermione**_

I sat in the car without talking to anyone. The one person who I didn't wanted to see showed up and ruined a lovely day out. God I hate the girl. What she said played on my mind even though I knew it couldn't possibly be true. I had doubts for some reason. Rose was really quiet in the car, she was never this quiet. Ron wasn't saying anything either. I spoke up. "Why does she always have to...?" Ron interrupted me "You know why!" he was harsh and stubborn. "Well, of course I know but doesn't it make you wonder sometimes?" He pulled over. "Look, I'm not in the mood for talking about this now, let's just go home and not think about it!" I paused for a bit thinking about what to say. I didn't want to make him angrier than he already was. "But Ron, you can't just not think about it we've got to think about how to get her away" He turned to me. _Oh no _I thought. Ron has a short temper and I've just triggered him off. "You don't think I've tried Hermione? Look I don't want this Just leave it Hermione, no matter what we do she's not going to go anywhere ok!" That really bugged me, why was he like this now? "I don't understand, basically your saying give up. What was what she said true?" I was now angry myself. "What so you think it's true?" I shrugged my shoulders "You really think that it's true!" I turned my head away. "I don't know what I believe when you're acting like this!" you could see the rage on his face. "Bloody hell Hermione, why would you think that, you'd think I'd go with that dog again, you're having a laugh! Just get out of the car and walk I don't want to argue and you can't drive. So get out" he said. What had I done? I knew it wasn't true, why was I like this. "I will!" I said and grabbed my handbag and left the car. I walked off quite fast. Tears started to fall, the last time we had an argument like this was in school when we were only young... This one felt worse!

_**Ron**_

I couldn't believe what she had just said to me. I was that angry I told her to leave. Why? I was just about to drive on when Rose shouted. "Mummy Come back!" She began crying. Then Hugo began screaming. "Drinkie drinkie" He said. "uh..." I looked around and found a fruit shoot. It was the only drink Hugo liked, so I gave it him. He took on sip and chucked it away. Oh no I thought. What do I now? "Daddy! Why is Mummy gone? Why?" she began crying harder, I drove a bit and they both were screaming and crying. I didn't know what to do, so I caught up with Hermione who was up ahead walking fast. I opened the Window. "Get back in this car now, the kids are screaming for you!" Without a word she got in and sat down. "Shh now, Mummy's back" Rose stopped crying. Hermione gave her the teddy bear she had for Christmas and she smiled. Hugo was still crying. "What's the matter?" She said to him. He began shouting Drinkie again. She saw the fruit shoot on the floor. "Why did you...?" She picked it up. "Oh I see Daddy forgot to open it. Silly Daddy!" Coming to think of it now, I did forget. The kids were sorted. I drove home with everyone in the car. Once we were in the house I sat down. Hermione gave and sat down next to me.


	3. The event

_**Hermione**_

I had to apologise. I had over reacted. Of course I knew it wasn't true. But I just over reacted. I sat down by him. "Ron I'm..." he interrupted me. "I'm Sorry" I looked at him. "You were just asking me a question and I got angry" he said. "I'm Sorry too, I over reacted" He laughed "you got that right" I giggled. We kissed and I went and made a cup of tea. "Mummy, Can I have tea and biccys?" Rose came and asked me. I nodded "Of course you can" She smiled and ran off to play with her toys. Just as I was pouring the milk into each of our cups and Hugo and Rose's Sippy cups, the phone rang. Ron answered. "HELLO!" he shouted. He couldn't really use the phone properly. "Mione! It's your friend from next door" I ran in "Hello" I said. "Oh Hello, Um have you got any new born baby toys that you don't need any more, my sister has just had a baby and I know you're lot are 1 and 3 so have you got any?" She asked me. She was a sweet woman. Always asking if I had stuff though. "Um, I'm not sure; if I have I'll bring them round later." She answered yes ok and put down the phone "What did she want now?" Ron asked. I told him about what she had said and he laughed. "Oh god" he laughed as he said it. We didn't know he would say anything but he did. "Family" Hug said. "Hugo likes his Family" he said. "Good boy" I said. He had actually talked. Which he's never done before. "Mummy Hugo talked" Rose shouted. She was excited "say Rose" She told him. Sure he said her name and that's when he started talking, all we had to wait for now was for him to walk. Everyone was happy. But what was to happen the next day was much unexpected.

_**Ron**_

It was a Monday morning when it happened. I woke up and walked downstairs. Rose was watching TV and Hugo were playing with his toys. Hermione was in the Kitchen making breakfast. She was making my favourite as she always does. It was properly going to be a normal day if it didn't happen. So as I was saying, my food was on the table ready. I began eating it when Rose came up to me. "Morning daddy" she said. Her face lit up with a smile. "Morning" I said cheerfully, even though I was tired as but I had to get myself out of bed for work. Hermione can go in to work whenever she wants. Lucky! But she has the kids to look after. Rose then ran off to play with Hugo who was now playing with her teddy bear. "No Hugo, that's mine!" she shouted. Poor little man jumped a mile when she shouted at him. He dropped it on the floor and crawled away crying. "Rose, don't treat your brother like that" I said. " Give it him back, you've got plenty" So she did as she was told. She's good like that. After I finished, I placed my plate in the dishwasher. I didn't know how to work it so Hermione would do it. I don't see why she doesn't do most things with magic, it's a lot quicker. So, I was just opening the baby gate when rose pulled on my leg. "Daddy can I come?" she said. I picked her up. "Of course, let's pretend we're on a broomstick and fly to the top of the stairs" So took her up there. I opened the baby gate at the top and shut it. We walked to my room. I sat her down on the bed. While In looked for my clothes. She was really good, you could leave her anywhere and she wouldn't move but... "So Rose go and shout...!" I turned around to see Rose was not there. "Rose?" I ran out to the stair landing I prayed that I shut the baby gate both ends. "Rose?" I then heard thudding down the stairs, I ran and saw Rose sprawled out on the floor. "Rose!" I ran down. She was unconscious. "Mione! Come quick!" She ran in. "Rose!" She shouted and ran down by her side. I wasn't sure what to do, apperate her to St Mungos and risk her getting worse or phone an ambulance and get her safely to a Muggle hospital. The best way to do it was phone an ambulance so Hermione got up and called. "Hello, ah yes, my daughter has fallen down the stairs, uh, the baby gates were open, my Husband forgot to shut them, ok" I felt really bad this was my fault.

_**Hermione**_

It was only an accident. It wasn't his fault. Of course we're only human we make mistakes. "I'm so sorry Rosebud" He said to her. "This is my fault." The ambulance came twenty minutes later. They picked her up and put her in an ambulance. Ron apperated to Harry's to drop off Hugo, Obviously when they went, and I went with Rose in the ambulance. She had all doctors around her. Poor Rose. When we arrived at the hospital they rushed her to a ward to check if she had any damage to her head. Ron then came rushing in. "is she ok?" I looked at him. "They don't know yet, they're checking her to see if she has any broken bones" I didn't want to tell him they were checking for brain damage. That would make him really upset. He looked as if he would cry now. They called us in. "your daughter is fine. She just bumped her head and it knocked her out, no brain damage just a broken arm." I felt relieved. "She will wake up in about half hour, but you can go and see her now" we walked in. She looked as if she was sleeping. I sat down by her and Ron sat on a chair. About an hour later, Rose slowly opened her eyes. "Mummy, my arm hurts" she said. "It's ok shh, you had a fall and broke it" I comforted her. "My head hurts too" I did my best trying to make her happy, she started crying. "Daddy" she said. She obviously wanted her dad. "Ron, give her a hug" I said. He still believed it was his entire fault. I walked over to him "It's not your fault, it was just a mistake" He wasn't having any of it. "No, it is. If i had shut the bloody baby gates" it made me sad seeing him so upset. "Rose, do you Love your daddy?" I said to her "yeah" she shouted "No matter what he does?" she shouted yes once again "see Ron, Rose doesn't care, she'll love you anyway" He got up and gave her a kiss. Harry and Ginny then came to the room they were on their own. "Where's Hugo?" I said. Harry explained that they dropped all of the kids off and their grandma's. "How is she?" he asked. Rose smiled and said "Uncle Harry, aunty Ginny!" Harry giggled. "I see, she's back to normal" A few minutes later a doctor came in and told us we could take her home after she had a cast on her arm. So we took her to get it done and then took her home. We had lots of ice cream that night and had a family night. But we never knew that this event would lead to something else far worse.


End file.
